


Никто не обязан уметь танцевать

by tenkosh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Italy, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19955983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: О балах в Италии, о длинных перелетах и, конечно, о любви.





	Никто не обязан уметь танцевать

**Author's Note:**

> 3YL, герои в старшей школе; ромком про подростков 
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Я даже танцевать не умею. Никто не захочет идти со мной на выпускной, — Цуна уныло чертил фигурки на полях тетради, кажется, совсем потеряв интерес к уравнениям.

Энма оторвал взгляд от тригонометрического круга, который на глазах превращался в толстого кота.

— Мы можем пойти вместе. — Цуна быстро поднял голову, и Энма тут же смутился. — Как друзья. Мне тоже не с кем идти.

— Как друзья, — Цуна немного криво улыбнулся. — Конечно. Я согласен.

«Как друзья?» — мысленно переспросил у себя Энма. Почему он снова струсил и не воспользовался подходящим моментом для признания? Что вообще должно произойти, чтобы он сказал: «Цуна, ты мне нравишься не только как друг»? Дождется ведь, что Цуна найдет себе кого-то, и тогда лучше будет совсем не признаваться в любви.

Но хотя бы на выпускной они пойдут вместе, об этом теперь можно не беспокоиться и не проматывать в голове тысяча и один вариант тех, кто еще мог пойти с Цуной. Хару, Хром, даже Гокудера. Энма постоянно о них думал и следил: не изменилось ли чего? Вдруг Цуна уже пригласил кого-то из этого списка?

— Бесполезный дуэт как всегда на месте.

Цуна и Энма оглянулись на голос Реборна.

— Цуна, собирай вещи, мы летим в Италию.

— Что? — Цуна не двинулся с места. И совершенно не удивился очередной выходке Реборна.

— Бал невест — традиция семьи Вонгола. Молодой босс знакомится с подходящими девушками из других мафиозных семей. При удачном стечении обстоятельств получится сразу заключить помолвку. Завтра вечером бал начнется в Пизе.

— Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? — возмущения Цуны в последнюю пару лет стали не такими эмоциональными. — И почему в Пизе?

И ничего о том, что его личная жизнь не касается мафии и традиций.

— Ты бы придумал миллион отговорок, если бы у тебя было время, а я не хочу слушать про контрольную по английскому в понедельник, ты успеешь подготовиться в самолете, — отмахнулся Реборн. — И Пиза — отличный городок для бала. Монументальное кладбище на Площади чудес сейчас закрыто от туристов на реконструкцию, и нам оно отлично подойдет.

— Кладбище? — шокированно переспросил Цуна. — Я чего-то не понимаю в этом бале невест?

— Не знаю, что ты себе навоображал, но явно что-то не то.

На этот раз даже Энма не сдержал смешок:

— Кладбище Кампо-Санто — просто большая крытая галерея, окружающая двор с газоном. Там очень просторно, нет кучи могил на каждом шагу и всего такого.

— Иногда ты бываешь не так уж бесполезен, Энма, — благосклонно заметил Реборн.

— Если бы речь шла о кладбище Намимори, Цуна тоже мог бы что-нибудь нам рассказать, — Энма мирно улыбнулся.

Мысли об Италии немного заглушили панику. Бал невест? Цуна мог заключить помолвку с малознакомой девушкой прямо завтра?

— Эм… — неуверенно начал Энма и собрал всю свою решимость. — Тогда я бы хотел еще кое о чем поговорить с Цуной.

— Вы и так весь вечер болтали, а не делали домашку, — Реборн указал на рисунок кота. — Уверен, ваш разговор подождет до понедельника.

Решимости Энмы могло хватить на признание Цуне, но не на спор с Реборном.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Тогда… Пока?

— Пока, Энма, — Цуна вздохнул. — Наверное, только ты понимаешь, как мне не хочется ехать.

— Да?

Цуна вдруг покраснел.

— В понедельник же контрольная по английскому, — быстро добавил он.

— Точно. Тогда увидимся в понедельник.

— Ага.

Энма быстро собрал учебники и вскоре вышел из дома Цуны.

Если бы только за минуту до появления Реборна он оказался смелее и признался, сделал все, что мог… Сейчас было бы спокойнее.

Идти домой не хотелось, так что Энма устроился в парке на скамейке — для теплого пятничного вечера их нашлось удивительно много. Стараясь не думать про целые выходные без Цуны, Энма достал учебник английского.

«Если бы ты меня любил, ты бы поехал со мной», — было написано в первом примере.

«Просто совпадение», — подумал Энма. Отвлечься пока не получалось.

«Ты бы хотел в Италию?» — спрашивали во втором примере.

«Ты не обязан уметь танцевать, чтобы пойти на бал».

Энма захлопнул учебник и даже взглянул на обложку: ничего необычного. Очевидно, все фразы — просто совпадение. Может, ему вообще мерещилась какая-то связь.

Энма открыл учебник и сделал несколько упражнений, прежде чем наткнулся на очередное предложение:

«Если он тебе нравится, просто скажи об этом».

Несколько секунд Энма разглядывал этот пример, написанный на двух языках, и кусал карандаш. Думал про Цуну, про Реборна, про бал, на который, должно быть, пригласили десятки девушек. Кто-то мог и подойти Цуне. Если ради того, чтобы отделить Цуну от этих абстрактных девушек, нужно было просто поспорить с Реборном, то оно того стоило.

Энма сорвался с места и почти бегом кинулся обратно к дому Цуны. Постучал, Нана открыла дверь.

— А Цуна…

— Они с Реборном уже уехали, — с сожалением прервала его Нана. — Ты что-то забыл?

— Нет, просто хотел кое-что сказать ему, — Энма помотал головой, еще пытаясь отдышаться.

— Они обещали вернуться к понедельнику.

— Знаю. Спасибо. До свидания.

Энма дождался, пока Нана попрощается и закроет дверь, и сел на крыльце прямо на ступеньках.

«Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети», — сказал монотонный голос, когда Энма попытался позвонить Цуне.

— Черт-черт-черт! — он запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошив их так, что мог, наверное, сравниться прической с самим Цуной.

Энма представил самолет Вонголы, Италию, бал. Десятки девушек, заинтересованных в новом боссе сильной семьи. 

«Нужно лететь в Пизу», — решил он про себя и открыл браузер на телефоне.

По всему выходило, что до Пизы больше суток пути — со всеми пересадками и скоростным поездом до Токио, и только если Энма сорвется на вокзал прямо сейчас, не задерживаясь больше.

Жаль, что у семьи Козато нет личного самолета.

Энма снова взглянул на маршрут на экране, глянул на окно комнаты Цуны, где они совсем недавно сидели вдвоем, удобнее перехватил сумку. Подумал еще немного. И поспешил на вокзал.

***

Целые сутки в самолетах и аэропортах. В Токио на досмотре ручной клади проверили рюкзак: нашли с нитками иголку и заставили ее выбросить. Энма вместе с работниками аэропорта обреченно рассматривал парочку учебников, пенал, корм для кошек. Ни черта полезного для долгой поездки, если не считать кошелек и документы. Ни зубной щетки, ни сменной одежды.

«Еще не поздно передумать, — напомнил себе Энма. — Можно просто вернуться в Намимори, никто даже не узнает, что я уезжал».

Но затем Энма снова думал про Цуну и бал невест. Было ли в духе Цуны спонтанно устроить помолвку с малознакомой девушкой из мафиозной семьи? Вряд ли. Зато очень в духе Цуны — поверить, что никто не хочет идти с ним даже на выпускной, и сделать так, как требует Реборн. Как лучше для Вонголы.

Перед посадкой Энма написал Адельхейд: предупредил, чтобы его не ждали до вечера воскресенья, и отрубил себе пути к отступлению. После отключил телефон — зарядного устройства в рюкзаке тоже не нашлось.

В самолетах Энма большую часть времени спал или налегал на предложенную еду. Один раз даже пересилил смущение и попросил нетронутый салат у соседа. Во время длинной пересадки в аэропорту попытался делать английский и снова долго смотрел на пример «Если он тебе нравится, просто скажи об этом», пока какой-то старик, сидевший рядом, не указал ему на ошибку в другом упражнении.

В перерывах Энма думал про Цуну. Пытался сочинить и запомнить речь для признания и ответы на вопросы вроде: «Почему ты приехал?» Но потом мысли скатывались во что-то стыдное и сумбурное: вдруг Цуна отвергнет его, разозлится, что Энма вообще впутал его в эту неловкую ситуацию, может, они больше не смогут дружить.

Энма говорил себе: «Я еду, чтобы хотя бы попытаться, иначе шанса может больше не быть». Потом старался отмахнуться от гнетущих размышлений и включал ненадолго телефон, несмотря на стремительно падающий процент заряда батареи, чтобы поиграть и послушать музыку.

Энма думал, что за сутки успеет прочитать весь учебник английского от скуки, но в итоге только сделал все долги по домашке.

В субботу вечером самолет приземлился в Пизе. Энма порылся в кошельке, не наскреб мелочью даже евро и решил не использовать японскую карту с ужасающим обменным курсом (он и так уже спонтанно потратил слишком много на самолеты). Из аэропорта пошел пешком: до центра минут сорок ходьбы по узким улочкам с домами всех оттенков желтого.

Когда Энма добрался до главной площади, уже начало темнеть, но туристы еще сновали вокруг, вставали в позы и фотографировались рядом с Пизанской башней. Энма легко терялся в толпе, а вот гости бала выделялись: они шли от главного входа, со стороны большой дороги. Мужчины, почетные боссы семей — в дорогих костюмах, девушки, их дочери — в красивых вечерних платьях.

Энма почувствовал себя неловко в толстовке, в которой ходил со вчерашнего дня, но все равно двинулся к входу на кладбище.

— Для туристов закрыто, — сказал охранник, преградив путь.

— Я не турист. Я Козато Энма из семьи Шимон.

Охранник с сомнением окинул его взглядом. После произошедшего на Церемонии наследования все услышали про семью Шимон, но подросток с улицы наверняка не внушал доверия. Даже если знал кодовые слова.

— Ваше приглашение?

Энма замялся. Приглашения у него, разумеется, не было.

— А вы можете просто пригласить сюда Цу… Десятого Вонголу? Или Реборна?

Охранник не успел ответить: Реборн спрыгнул откуда-то сверху.

— Бесполезный дуэт не может расстаться и на сутки, — заметил он, кажется, совсем не удивившись тому, что Энма оказался в Пизе. Реборн вообще умел удивляться? — Мог сказать, что собираешься в Италию, мы бы подбросили тебя на самолете Вонголы. Проходи.

Реборн не обратил никакого внимания на одежду Энмы. Другие гости косо поглядывали и перешептывались первую пару минут, но затем тоже перестали смотреть. Энма обошел всю галерею в поисках Цуны, почти не глядя на статуи, некоторые из которых укрыли простынями, и гробницы. В просторном помещении было непривычно многолюдно. Несмотря на гордое название «бал», никто не танцевал.

Цуна первый его заметил:

— Энма! — он быстро подошел и неловко остановился рядом, не прекращая улыбаться. — Привет.

И даже не спросил: «Почему ты здесь?»

Энма заготовил свое признание как ответ на этот вопрос.

Это вообще никому не интересно? Никто, кроме самого Энмы, не удивлен, что он сорвался и приехал в Италию на бал в старой толстовке?

— Привет, — Энма нервно сглотнул. — Я тут… Очень хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Да? — Цуна с какой-то надеждой заглянул в глаза.

— Да. Еще в Японии хотел, но тогда не получилось, — от волнения сердце стучало где-то в горле, — а мне нужно, чтобы ты узнал все до того, как бал закончится. Я…

— Вот вы где! — к ним подошел Реборн. — Цуна, нам пора.

Энма открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но за Реборном к ним подошел мужчина с двумя девушками, они все окружили Цуну и начали быстро что-то говорить, представляться, незаметно оттесняя Энму в сторону. К Энме подошел другой мужчина:

— Вы из семьи Шимон? — с любопытством спросил он.

Энма на секунду повернулся к нему, и Цуна тут же пропал из виду.

Весь оставшийся вечер Энма искал подходящий момент, чтобы поговорить, но Цуну, если он и попадался на глаза, постоянно окружали люди, а где-то рядом вечно находился Реборн. Подкатывала паника: неужели зря прилетел? Тихого разговора все равно никак не получалось. Цуна то и дело поглядывал в сторону Энмы, но бросить всех и снова подойти уже не мог.

— Дамы и господа, минуточку внимания, — голос Реборна раздался из внутреннего двора, и все обернулись к аркам и высоким окнам. — Настал главный момент сегодняшнего вечера. Сейчас Десятый Вонгола должен пригласить кого-то на танец — кого-то особенного для себя.

Все, абсолютно все смотрели на Цуну. Он на глазах побелел, затем покраснел. С упавшим сердцем Энма все равно подумал: наверное, Цуне сейчас тоже тяжело. Это на поле боя легко быть смелым, но не в обычной жизни, под десятками взглядов. И как он сейчас себя чувствовал?

Впрочем, долго гадать не пришлось. Неровным шагом Цуна медленно подошел к Энме, и внимание гостей немного сместилось.

И Эмна вдруг понял, что эти взгляды не имеют значения. Важно только то, как смотрит Цуна, неуверенно протягивая руку.

— Я тоже не умею танцевать, — тихо признался Энма и вцепился в ладонь Цуны, лишь бы тот не принял слова за отказ.

Заиграла музыка: неожиданно резко и громко вступила скрипка. Краем глаза Энма заметил, что Реборн начал танцевать с трансформировавшимся Леоном, еще несколько пар присоединились к нему. Вскоре Энма и Цуна затерялись среди танцующих, и на них перестали обращать внимание.

— Знаешь, все это время… Я пытался сказать, что ты мне нравишься, — под взглядом Цуны вдруг оказалось, что признаваться очень легко.

— Я так и понял, — он как-то нервно рассмеялся. — И ты мне нравишься. Когда Реборн сказал, что нужно пригласить кого-то особенного, я просто не мог подойти к кому-то другому.

Они до сих пор стояли посреди галереи, держась за руки, и пары огибали их, как незначительное препятствие. Энма огляделся по сторонам.

— Можем тоже научиться танцевать до выпускного, — предложил он, уже не сдерживая улыбку. — Все-таки туда я тоже пригласил кого-то особенного.


End file.
